


Sound Asleep

by Koschei_Oakdown



Category: DC Universe Online, Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koschei_Oakdown/pseuds/Koschei_Oakdown
Summary: Directly after the Blackest Night Raid...





	Sound Asleep

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to DC Comics

All the time spent on careful planning, all the work put into shaky alliances, it had been worth it. At last, Nekron had been defeated and now, Thaal had no need to continue to play nicely with the New Guardians. With the entities back in their batteries, with the emotional spectrum back into a stable condition, Brainiac was no longer a threat to him, his rings were back in full working condition. By all means, he should return to his mission of order, he should destroy Hal Jordan and the Green Lantern Corps while they were still weak from the battle.  
  
Considering this, Thaal glanced at the man beside him as the exobyte enhanced team left Metropolis through the yellow circular teleport. Something was staying Sinestro's hand, but he wasn't entirely sure what it was. He knew, logically, that this was his best chance, the Green Lantern had his guard down and only half of the New Guardians would protest if he stabbed Hal in the back right now. The other half might even assist him, except, as Thaal continued to mull it over, the New Guardians were being to leave too, returning to their planets, some with threatening glares, others with respectful nods and quiet words to Hal.   
  
Sooner than Thaal had expected, he and Hal were the only two left, standing together on the battlefield. Now this was the most perfect opportunity, Thaal realised, as he watched Hal's chest rise and fall, the slight movement of his shoulders. No one could stop him, and Hal had taken heavy damage from the fight, it would be so easy to run him through with a sharp construct. Back turned, paying Sinestro no attention, Hal was asking for it, the trusting fool -   
  
"Are you going to do it?" the human asked him, turning his head slightly to the side, an acknowledgement of Sinestro's presence. Startled, but not entirely surprised, Thaal didn't reply, still weighing pros and cons. On one hand, ridding himself of Hal Jordan, integral member of the enemy Corps and his greatest enemy, definitely a pro. On the other hand, ridding himself of Hal Jordan, the only one who - "You've been standing there for like five minutes, hon, the suspense will kill me before you do."   
  
This time, Hal did face him and there was a cut on his lip, which did nothing to diminish the cheek of his smile. His suit was torn, the glowing green marred by smears of red blood that Thaal could smell with a distasteful twitch of his nose, but Hal barely seemed to notice it. He never did. "And then you'd be jealous of suspense and kill them for taking the pleasure of my company away from you. Or the pleasure of ending my 'miserable' life... Either way, someone's going to die so in the interest of saving lives, I'd prefer you kill me before suspense does because - "   
  
"I'm not going to kill you, Jordan," Sinestro interrupted. He was aware now that it had truly never been an option to consider and he needed to head Hal off before this could get any more confusing. The human sighed, a release of tension, and collapsed in a dead faint. "Jordan!" Thaal dropped too, panic flashing through his body, and tugged the limp man onto his back. There was no response, Hal's limbs were floppy and unresponsive, and Thaal scrambled for the man's wrist. It eased his panic only slightly when he felt the pulse of blood through veins, for there could be any number of problems that could stop Hal's heart at any moment. Humans were so fragile...   
  
Quickly, and trying not to turn that quickly into clumsily, Sinestro tilted Hal's head back slightly and bent down until he could feel the soft breaths on his ear. In his line of sight, he could see Hal's chest rising and falling but there didn't seem to be any interruption. In fact, Hal seemed perfectly happy - apart from the fact that he was unconscious. Frowning, Sinestro sat up and rapped his knuckles on Hal's collarbone. "Jordan!" he snapped and Hal shot up, like a bullet, looking wildly around.   
  
"Nekron," Hal gasped, his eyes wide and panicked, while Thaal was beginning to calm down. His heart, which had been beating very fast, was slowing back down as he understood what had happened. "I need to - he -"   
  
"Jordan!" Sinestro repeated, reaching out to bring Hal's face toward him, forcing the human to meet his eyes. If Hal had something to focus on, he might be jolted back into the present. "Nekron has been defeated. There is no threat - you are safe, Hal. We - we did it." Hal blinked, confused, and then he relaxed with a sigh, the tension easing out of him. Almost without seeming to realise it, he leaned into Sinestro and yawned, before nuzzling into his shoulder. "You're exhausted," Thaal pointed out the obvious, a furrow creasing his brow. "Are you not sleeping?"   
  
Hal didn't answer but Thaal didn't need him to. Between the flood of new recruits, exobyte enhanced, keeping the New Guardians together and whatever else Hal had on his plate, it was no surprise that the man was passing out the moment it was over. But it wasn't, not really. Brainiac would try again, or rather, Thaal was hoping he would try again. How else would he have an excuse not to return to his Corps, not to return to the status of mortal enemy to Hal, instead of this casual thing between them? Of course, Thaal didn't mention this.   
  
"Jordan." Sinestro nudged at Hal's shoulder and the human shifted with an irritated grumble, but not yet asleep. "I shall return you to Mogo. Unless you would like to stay here under threat of possible attack -" Hal groaned in protest at the idea - "I advise you not to fight me."   
  
"I trust you," Hal murmured and they both froze. In the distance, the sound of cars driving past could be heard, getting on with their daily lives although they'd recently very nearly been victims of Nekron. It wasn't so surprising as, these days, Brainiac robots littered the streets and if a civilian wasn't attacked during their day, something was seriously wrong. "Not that I trust you," Hal hastened to correct himself, and Thaal's attention was drawn back to the human and the pang in his own chest. "I just know you won't - forget it. If you even think about using me against my Corps, I'll rip your head off and fed it to uh, someone - someone you won't want to be fed to." The threat was lame and a bit lazy but the point was made.   
  
"How graphic," Thaal commented but Hal wasn't listening, too busy snoring softly into Sinestro's shoulder. Gathering his strength, Sinestro stood up and Hal fit into his arms, back to being a limp heavy mass of limbs. How easily he'd fallen back asleep was surprising to Thaal, especially considering that it was the arms of an enemy. But Hal had always been... trusting (stupid) like that. "Calculator, give me a teleport to Mogo..."


End file.
